Golden Moment
by Saiiko808
Summary: It's Golden Week and Tsuyu Asui is trying to spend it with her family. Some things don't go as planned and one thing goes awry, but how would it be if that mistake led to a chance moment of Katsuki Bakugo of all things being friendly to her little sister. Mostly a story of Friendship and Family, with a hint of shipping. Katsuki Bakugo x Tsuyu Asui. Some swearing because of Bakugo.


'Katsuki Bakugo was not the type of person you'd expect to be good with kids. So it would be surprising to see him in a park consoling a child. And even more so that he was being successful at it. Such a situation should be impossible, right. So why is it that Katsuki Bakugo, Mr. Bombahead; Mr. Short-fuse, Mr. Explodokill himself was consoling MY crying little sister? And why is it working?'

It was Golden week and no other person was quite as excited for it than Tsuyu Asui. Ever since she had moved into Yuuei's Dormitories she had been seeing her family less and less. At most she could spend weekends at home. But even than she was only really allowed out until curfew. Afraid of "falling out" with them, Tsuyu always made time to play with her siblings. But it was Golden Week and she somehow convinced the school to let her home.

She was excited to finally be home in months, she was excited to spend more time with the family, she was excited to just have the chance. But things didn't really turn out the way she planned…

She had spent the first 2 days studying, an inevitability, sometimes school was just unfair. The next 2 days were spent in the house. Cooking, cleaning, watching television with her siblings, it was just like before. But for the last 3 days she wanted to make them special.

Again things didn't end up as planned. Constitution Memorial Day was spent with friends.

"Hey! You guys, let's go out today." Tsuyu called out to her siblings from the kitchen preparing dinner especially early. Her parents had already gone out to work extra hours, needing the pay.

"Can't!" her brother Samidare, called out from the entrance.

"What?!" Tsuyu called before running out to meet him ladle and apron still with her.

"Why not?"

"Me and the guys-"

"The guys and I." Tsuyu corrected.

Her brother scoffed, adjusting his shoes.

"The guys and I are going to the park today."

"Oh… Okay." Tsuyu hung her head disappointed.

"Alright, I'm off." Samidare waved exiting the house.

"Be safe, Have fun."

'It's fine… 1 day down, 2 more to go.' Tsuyu croaked, reassuring herself.

"Sis, your cooking…" A voice from behind called out.

It was her youngest sibling, Satsuki. Barely awake and rubbing her tired eyes, the smaller girl dragged herself to the middle of the hall.

"R-right!" Tsuyu yelled startling her sister before hastily running back to the kitchen.

"Satsuki! Are you doing anything today?"

"Yep! I'm playing at Yuuko's today."

"You too…" Tsuyu said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… just talking to myself."

"'kay."

"Why don't I drop you off?"

"'kay."

"Let me just finish dinner…"

"But its morning. Why are you making dinner?" Satsuki peeked at Tsuyu's side.

"Just making it for later… Go get changed, I'll be done soon."

"'kay."

"Okay." Tsuyu corrected.

"Alright." Satsuki responded playfully.

After preparing and putting away the meal, the pair were off.

"So what time will you come home?"

"I dunno."

"Just don't be out to late."

"Okay, Big Sis."

"Did Samidare say when he'd be home?"

"Sami didn't say anything to me."

"Okay. Looks like we're here." Tsuyu said as they arrived in front of the house ringing the doorbell.

"Don't make too much trouble now, alright?"

"I won't."

"Well if isn't the Asui's." An older woman opened the door looking at the pair. Yuuko's grandmother had answered the door.

"Good morning ma'am just here to drop off my sister." Tsuyu said bowing slightly.

"Oh, now there's no reason to be so formal Tsuyu. We've known you kids since you were itty bitty tadpoles." The elderly woman said approaching the front gate.

"But my oh my Tsuyu, you've grown quite a bit since I've last seen you." She continued.

Despite being relatively the same height, the woman still talked about it.

"And you're quite the looker too."

"What? N-no, I'm nothing special Miss." Tsuyu rejected with a blush.

"Oh don't sell yourself short dearie. Will you be staying as well?"

"No, I'll be going now."

"Alright then. Come now Satsuki, Yuuko is in the back."

"Have a good day." Tsuyu waved walking away.

'Now what…'

On the way back, Tsuyu's phone rang.

'Wonder who that could be.' Picking up the phone

"TSU!" Tsuyu flinched.

"Hey girl! You busy?" It was Mina Ashido, her closest friend at Yuuei.

"I shouldn't be. Why?"

"Me, Ochako, Hagakure and Jirou are going to the movies, wanna come?"

"What, no Momo?"

"She said she was studying."

"Sure, I've got nothing going on."

"Alright we'll meet at Yuuei before we get going. See ya!"

Going out with friends like this was fun, but living with them made doing something like this easy. She wanted to spend time with her family. It was the reason why she was one of the few who went home for the holidays.

The movie was fine, if not a little cliché. Romantic Comedies, what can you ever really expect? It wasn't quite Tsuyu's cup of tea, Mina and Ochako seemed to love it, Kyouka was bored out of her mind and Tooru, well Tooru is tough to read but she probably enjoyed it.

On to lunch and Mina's favorite pastime, gossip. From current events to diets to urban legends, all topics were touched upon in some fashion or another. But it ended in the place all gossip tends to end, relationships.

"So when are you gonna finally confess to Deku, huh Ochako?" It would seem Tooru and Mina had backed Ochako into a corner.

"W-what are you talking about? Deku and I are just friends…"

"Oh don't play us like that."

"Yeah, you can lie to him, but there's no hiding from us girl!"

"Look, let's just drop it okay? I'll tell him when I'm ready to."

"Well just don't go waiting too long, or else some other girl is gonna swoop him up from you."

The conversation continued on a sort of ranking of the boys.

"Okay girls, let's be real here. Do you think Todoroki or Momo made the first move?" Mina started.

"Oh god, not this again. Are they even dating?" Jirou asked half-heartedly. Fiddling with the straw of her drink.

"You don't think so?" Ochako spoke up.

"Yeah you can't deny the way Momo looks at him." Tooru continued excited by the new direction of the conversation.

Tsuyu croaked not particularly adding to the conversation.

"I know right. Those two are probably together right now for all we know."

"I wouldn't go that far, Mina."

"No Mina might be on to something here."

"C'mon Tooru, you're not suggesting Miss Prim and Proper decided not to come just so she could be alone with IcyHot."

"Yeah, I don't think so either. She's not the type to lie either." Tsuyu finally cut into the conversation on Jirou's side."

"See! Tsu gets it."

"Okay then, what about the teachers?" Mina redirected the conversation

"What about the teachers?" Ochako followed along.

"Do you think Mr. Aizawa's dating someone?"

Tsuyu's ears perked slightly, admittedly she might have a bit of a schoolgirl crush on the disheveled teacher.

"Nah too scruffy. Though he probably cleans up well." Tooru cut in speaking in a very frank manner."

"Well what about Miss Joke? She was with him the entire time during the License Exam wasn't she?"

"I don't think he was interested in her."

"Me neither."

"I though he looked cute next to Mandalay…" Kyouka said finally playing along.

"Ms. Sousaki?"

"Kouta's aunt?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Just a thought."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Kouta's doing."

"Don't know. But he's probably fine."

"Deku was so cool, saving Kouta when everyone else was busy trying to save themselves…"

The mood took a turn to a more somber feel.

"It's hard to believe it even happened, huh?"

"No kidding. I was so scared, all I wanted to do was run and hide."

"I don't know, Kyouka and I were out of it. I heard Aoyama was the one who brought us back."

"Well we know what Momo was doing, but what about you two Tsu, Ochako?"

"We got into a fight with this weird girl with a knife…"

"Himiko Toga. It was scary, but we had each other's backs, right Tsuyu?"

"Right."

"By the way has your tounge healed?"

"Yep, good as new."

The conversation slowed, none of the girls really willing to talk on the matter.

"Do you think things would be different if everyone had stuck together to save Bakugo?" Tsuyu spoke up, the guilt in her voice still apparent.

The question stuck heavy to the group and the silence was killing them

"Come on Tsuyu, we all made our choices. No more blaming ourselves for not doing anything." Ochako finally answered holding Tsuyu closely.

"Y-yeah that was a long time ago, Tsu. We weren't on the same page back then but we are now! We're class A! And together no one can bring us down!" Mina bucked up, her fist in the air. Assuring her friend despite being misty eyed herself. Followed by the agreement of the other girls.

"Yeah… y-you're right"

They finished their meal and went shopping. After that returned to Yuuei, where everyone else had decided to spend Golden Week.

Splitting off with the group at the entrance gate Tsuyu waved at the girls as she began her way home.

"Later Tsuyu."

"Bye Tsu!"

"We'll see you next week."

Making her way back to Yuuko's home to pick up her sister Tsuyu could only continue to think about how much her friendships in Yuuei meant to her. Just as much as Mongoose had meant in intermediate school, the girls meant to her in high school. They were a close-knit group, almost like family.

Arriving at the front gate of Yuuko's home Tsuyu rang the bell to the excited arrival of her little sister.

"Heya big sis!" Satsuki let out a soft croak.

"Hey there Satsuki, ready to go home?" Tsuyu crouched down after thanking Yuuko's grandmother for taking care of the kids.

"Mhmm! What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Beef Stew."

"My favorite."

"We should hurry, maybe mom and dad are home already."

"Alright, I'll race you home sis."

"Think you can keep up?"

"You think you can?" Satsuki teased before leaping off in a frog like manner.

"Now wait up, you'll hurt yourself if you go too fast." Tsuyu called out following suit.

Arriving at home not to long after her sister Tsuyu took a second to catch her breath.

"I won!" the younger frog cheered for herself, hopping with joy.

"Now when did you get so fast, tadpole?"

"I learned it by watching you sis. You were so cool at the race, you could have totally placed first back then." Satsuki answered referencing Yuuei's Sports Festival.

"I'm not so sure about that kiddo, but maybe one day you could."

"You really think so?" Satsuki beamed.

"Keeping that pace up, I wouldn't doubt it."

"And then I'll be a cool hero like you right?"

"You just say the sweetest things don't you."

"Tsuyu, Satsuki is that you?" a voice called from within the house.

"Yeah mom it's us!" Satsuki answered first entering the house, Tsuyu close behind.

"Oh Tsuyu thank you for cooking dinner, it was so thoughtful of you to do so."

The rest of the day was uneventful, save for Samidare entering the house covered in dirt garnering a lecture.

The next day, Greenery day, was similar. Samidare went out again leaving Satsuki and Tsuyu to spend time at home. The day went by quickly, they played games and watched television. At some point Mongoose had visited, the trio talked about school and life, Tsuyu and Mongoose especially talking about how they were in different schools.

"I heard so much about you school on the news not too long ago. Glad to see you're alright Tsuyu."

"I'm just glad to know you're doing fine too Habuko."

"Oh my times have got nothing on you Miss Celebrity."

"I haven't been on the news have I?"

"No but your class has. So I'm sure at least a few of our classmates recognize your name.

The time went by and another day gone by. It wasn't as planned but Tsuyu felt satisfied.

It was the third day, Children's day. And Tsuyu was determined to spend time with her siblings no matter what. She had it planned out, lunch, shopping, then they'd go to the park and play together like old times before going home.

However, Samidare just wasn't following her plan.

"What do you mean you're going out with your friends?" the trio stood at the doorway dressed to go out.

"Like I said sis, I already promised them I'd go to the pond last week."

"Can't you just cancel?"

"No way, Hayato is bringing his drone, and the others would never let me live it down if I said I can't go, because I'm playing with my sisters."

"Fine, then we'll just go with you." Tsuyu said stubbornly

"NO!" Samidare shouted, startling both Tsuyu and Satsuki.

"I-I mean no. Sis, it's not like I don't want to hang out with the both of you. It's just that, it's embarrassing you know?"

Despite being angry with her brother, she understood what he meant. He was a growing boy, hanging out with his friends was becoming more and more important to him. And even if he cared for them, he still needed to keep up appearances. She couldn't stay angry at him, her little brother was growing up whether she liked it or not.

Tsuyu took a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Alright… Go have fun with your friends. But be home before it's too dark and make sure you stay clean." She lectured patting her brother on the head.

"Y-yeah… See you two tonight." Samidare said shoving his hands into his pockets as he left.

As the sisters left home walking in the other direction Satsuki spoke up.

"You sure big sis? You said you wanted all of us to go together today."

"It's fine. Sami is a big kid now, he has his own things to do."

"You're not mad at him are you?"

"What? No, not at all."

"Okay…"

"Besides as long as I have you, I'm happy" Tsuyu said picking up her youngest sibling for a hug.

"He he, alright then. You wanna race there?"

"No… Why don't we take it slow today."

"Alright."

Lunch and shopping went off without a hitch. It was a little later than she had expected but Tsuyu decided to bring her sister to the park they entered the park Satsuki's eyes lit up becoming a ball of energy zipping between the play areas, Tsuyu trying to keep up to the best of her abilities.

It was beginning to get dark before she knew it, and she had long given up on trying to follow Satsuki instead resting on a park bench. As the park lights began to turn on, it became apparent it was time to go home.

"Satsuki we're going home."

No reply.

"Satsuki?" Tsuyu spoke up with more force.

Again, no reply.

Beginning to worry Tsuyu made her rounds, patrolling the park scoping out the surrounding area calling out for her. Suddenly she heard a sharp yelp of her sister's voice, immediately running towards it she came to a near empty part of the park. Save for a bench and a street light along a paved walkway, the clearing sat on an empty field. Tsuyu closing in noticed another figure standing near the fallen figure of her little sister, A young man who seemed to be around her age.

Not only that, but that familiar head of sandy blonde hair that seemed to just burst off in all directions like an explosion signified only one person she knew.

Katsuki Bakugo.

The loud mouth, always angry, always rude, delinquent. The impudent teen clad in a black tank top and baggy camo pants was standing behind her sister. Feeling her blood boil on instinct, Tsuyu began to make her way out of the trees into the clearing when the most surprising thing happened. Bakugo picked up Satsuki and dusted her off. Surprised by the gesture she took a step back to observe the moment. She might not be noticeable from where she was standing but she was definitely in earshot.

"Watch your step, kid." Bakugo spat out rudely.

Satsuki who had already been whimpering let out tears beginning to cry.

"I lost my big sister, I don't know where she went." Satsuki sobbed

"What happened."

"I-I was playing over there and then she disappeared. I thought she went to the bathroom but she didn't come back!"

'Did I forget to tell her?'

"What a piece of shit…" Bakugo muttered under his breath, only barely audible over Satsuki's cries.

'Says you…' Tsuyu replied in her own thoughts hearing his little comment.

"Hey! shut the fu-, I mean calm down you brat."

Satsuki's cries continued, testing the teen's patience.

"C'mon what do you want?"

Satsuki made no reply.

The continued cries in this empty area continued to annoy the boy.

Without thinking he clapped his hands above his head creating a small explosion.

'What the heck is that jerk thinking!'

Startled by the explosion Satsuki's cries stopped.

"Hey that's it! Fireworks! You like fireworks brat?"

Satsuki nodded her head slightly.

"Then check this out."

Bakugo waved his hand over head creating a series of miniscule explosions. Satsuki's eyes lit up

"Wow! You can make fireworks?"

"They're explosions you brat… I mean sure, yeah I can make fireworks."

"Cool."

"Oh yeah? Well step back and check out this shit." Bakugo said with an intimidating grin

Taking a few paces back Satsuki watched as Katsuki prepared himself for his next trick.

"I'm covered in sweat let's see if this works…"

Opening up his stance he held his arms wide at his sides before quickly clapping his hands over head once again, the force of which sent an explosion skywards before exploding in spectacular fashion.

"Woow! Big brother you're so cool!" Satsuki waved in awe.

"You're damned right…"

'Look at that, Katsuki Bakugo huffing proudly at a kid. This moment is pure gold!'

Satsuki was completely fine now even happy.

"There we go… What's your name kid?"

"Satsuki."

"Well Satsuki how about I help you find your sister."

"You'd do that for me?"

"That's what heroes do right? Now hurry your ass up."

"You're a hero?"

"You sayin' I don't look like one?

"Not really…"

"Well I am and I'm gonna be the best damned hero ever got that!?"

Intimidated but not quite afraid Satsuki nodded.

"I heard it from over there come on." An older male voice could be heard from the distance.

"Hey wait up!" A second younger voice answered the first.

As two figures came into view it was a pair of officers.

Satsuki immediately hid behind Bakugo's leg

"You there! Were you the ones causing those explosions."

"Hn? That wasn't me." Bakugo's posture changed, his hands now in his pockets as he glared rudely at the elder officer.

"Don't lie to us boy that show came from over here and you're the only people here."

"That doesn't mean shit."

"Oh? Then what are a young man and a small child doing in the middle of a clearing, hmm?

"I went out for a jog and found this kid on the ground crying. What's it to you?"

"You must have been the one firing off those explosions."

"What!? You see any explosives on me! I didn't do shit."

The two almost butting head at this point when the younger officer spoke up.

"Wait a minute… I notice that face. You're Katsuki Bakugo!"

"And?" Bakugo spat out rudely turning his glare to the younger officer.

"I saw you on the news you have an explosive based quirk."

"Aha you little liar, we've got you red-handed."

"Fuck off asshole!"

"Public, unsanctioned use of a quirk especially a destructive one can be seen as domestic terrorism and may be punished as such."

The tensions rose as the officer began to manhandle Bakugo. Taking this time to reveal herself, Tsuyu leapt from the foliage making herself known.

"Wait officers, you're making a mistake."

"What the hell?" Bakugo growled.

"And who might you be?" the officers asked.

"I am Tsuyu Asui, licensed amateur hero."

"This girl is my little sister, I was looking for her and saw everything."

"Oh? And what exactly happened Miss Asui?"

"My little sister had ran off playing in the park while I rested on a bench, by the time I had woken up, she'd gone missing. Looking for her I came across the scene of that young man comforting my little sister using his quirk. Please sir, his use was non-malicious and aimed in a completely safe and harmless manner, would you look the other way?"

"Well I suppose we can. Can't we sir…"

"I suppose if that were the case, his quirk use would be filed on the level of street performer, potentially dangerous street performer, have you, but a performance all the same…"

"I guess we'll let him off the hook this time, but listen here boy. Quit being a shit alright?"

Bakugo responded with a simple grunt.

"Alright then… Case closed let's go."

As the officers left Katsuki turned his attention to the sisters, specifically the younger of the two.

"So this is your sister…"

"Mhmm!"

"Just my fuckin' luck." He said under his breath.

"You shouldn't use bad words, big brother."

"Ah, bite me."

"Umm… Thank you for helping my sister, Bakugo." Tsuyu bowed respectfully.

"Hey kid, let me borrow your sister for a second."

"Um, okay?"

"Oi, Frog face come with me."

Tsuyu croaked as Bakugo dragged her off by the wrist.

Coming to a darker secluded area out of earshot, Bakugo pushed Tsuyu towards the tree.

As her back connected to the tree Tsuyu's eyes raised to glare at Bakugo.

"What's your probl-."

"You saw nothing got that!" Bakugo glared, his arms crossed.

"I don't see a problem with what I sa-."

"You saw NOTHING."

"Fine but why does it matter, and why did you bother doing it if you were just going to fume like this later."

"I've got a face to keep up, Frog Face. And you are part of the reason I did it anyways."

"What are you talking about."

"You're the one who said that I'm always fuming so I'll never be popular right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was practicing to prove you wrong!"

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"Because all I want is to be the best. Have the people cheer my name and kids are the easiest to win over."

"Fine. Not a word of this will come from me."

"If it does, I'll kick your ass."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Good."

After returning to Satsuki and saying their goodbyes the three went their separate ways.

"Bye Big Bro! I hope you become the cool hero you want to be!" Satsuki shouted waving at the blonde teen.

A blush of pure embarrassment and anger crept up Katsuki's face as he walked away not turning back.

'That damned frog better not talk about this either.'

On the walk home Satsuki described her time at the park to Tsuyu who barely payed attention to her.

"Big Sis do you know Big Bro?"

"He's my classmate…"

"Wow, are you friends with him." Satsuki turned to her sister grinning.

"Not really, he's rude and impatient most of the time. He's not really friendly at all."

"Oh… I thought he was friendly! Maybe you could be friends with him too?"

"Maybe…"

"Well hurry up! I'd like a big brother like him!"

Stunned by the response Tsuyu could only let out a croak as her face began to turn to a bright pink.

"Is something wrong Sis?"


End file.
